It is proposed to continue our in depth study of the response patterns of the liver to acute deficiency states of nucleotides -- adenine nucleotides by ethionine or methionine and uracil nucleotides by galactosamine and to pursue the study of the molecular pathology of cell death in the liver and intestinal tract induced by necrogenic agents such as carbon tetrachloride and alpha-naphthyl-iosthiocyanate. Increasing emphasis will be given to the protective effect of cycloheximide, a potent inhibitor of protein synthesis, on hepatic necrosis.